


Seasons

by BlackSparrows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autumn, Autumn to Winter, Gen, Love, Memories, Rumours, Spring, Spring to Summer, Unrequited Love, Winter, Winter to Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSparrows/pseuds/BlackSparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a dream about you and despite all that happened, I preferred it to the reality. At least you gave us a chance in the dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. last autumn

last autumn, the colours, rich and golden. memories not to far away of warmth and sunshine, laughter, late nights and early mornings. back to routine, the warmth is fading but the colours, they make it okay.

work, stress, sleep, work, stress, sleep, work, stress, sleep. stop. a distraction, what could it be?

it starts with the hair, oh the shame in being able to look but not touch. the build, long frame, strong arms, wrap them around more than just yourself. hands, meant for more than just picking up more than your morning coffee. then the eyes, the brightness, the colours they're impossible, it's blinding. the lips, your lips, with shallow breaths, you could take more air than you think.

move closer, become closer, learn and experience. breathe. it's okay, it's meant to be like this. dream. it's more, so much more than what you think. taste, your lips, again and again. power, dominance, weightless, battling. lay down, relax, give in. don't think, enjoy.

pleasure, warmth, freedom. never let this end. don't think, "but what if it was more?" breathe, relax, "talk about it in the morning." daylight, don't talk, leave and don't return.

nights they've become longer, colder. winter is here with holidays and traditions. the warmth has left, the lights and colours no longer make it okay. memories of summer, cling to them to get through these next months of darkness. forget autumn, passion and false warmth, your promises, you didn't return.


	2. last winter

last winter, a wasteland of white blanket, soft to the eye but sharp to the touch. the coldness bites at the skin, the skin that you once grasped promising to stay. winter is here with holidays and traditions, nights become longer, colder.

the warmth has left, the lights and colours no longer make it okay. memories of summer, cling to them to get through these next months of darkness. forget autumn, passion and false warmth, your promises, you didn't return.

the grey skies seem to melt into the earth leaving no horizon. the weight of everything comes crashing down into dull grey. the feathered snow flakes, softly sparkling like the brightness of impossible eyes. chilling sub-zero winds that bite at exposed skin, numbing the isolation and pain both sourced not the weather alone. the world, ice-kissed. a barren wasteland of brilliant blizzards, seeping in and erasing the life of the land. if only it were that easy to erase the past.

all this beauty over everything dead, just like you. soulless and unforgiving.

the phone doesn't ring, the door step remains empty. seeing you hurts more than the bitter wind ever could. the laughter drawn from your lips by those who do not know, there is no guilt behind it. the frosty air, a cruel reminder that with shallow breaths you could take more, and this time you know it's the truth.

it starts and ends with this, to look but not touch. long frame, strong arms, eyes full of secrets and the lips. the experience. the taste, your lips, the burning hunger of passion. it was all real. the lips that were once full of false promises and passionate love. the deceptiveness of you, battling for power and dominance, that's all there ever was. a dream of pleasure, warmth, and freedom.

autumn ended with the words, truth and pain. the love lust, it was all too much.

winter finally ends with you. forgiveness is not something that can be passed, the pain is too great. it's been too long. time to welcome spring, with hopes of a new beginning.


	3. last spring

last spring, welcomed with hopes of a new beggining. the beauty of the world absent in the frozen winter, now flush with colour and light. the heat, slowing returning. touching the skin that longs for your touch once again, betraying morals and mind.

new leafs and new life, becoming reborn and refreshed. it gives purpose to move forward, place you in the past. the fresh dew of morning grass, water filled and soft. like the memory of first love, placed to be welcoming, yet not to be touch for it's filled with the cold, emptiness of falsity.

the bird songs are soft muting the words your cracking lips form. they stand on branches that were not long ago a mess of unruly twigs and naked branches, now blooming with bright, fresh colour and energy. the surrounding shadows hold residue of the biting cold. sticking around as a refreshing reminder of the unforgiving pain and cruelty of winter air.

to look but not touch. long frame, strong arms, eyes hidden behind glasses and the biting of lips. rumours have begun, spreading like wild fire and the heat of spring that has arrived. they say you've changed. they say you are empty, soulless and broken. they say you need help, but no one knows why. it's dreadful to think that there is a connection.

breathe. don't think. don't seek false comfort from the past. the deceptiveness, battles for power, that's all there ever was. a dream of pleasure, warmth, and freedom. a dream. none of it was real. a dream, that is all.

the phone still doesn't ring, the door step still remains empty. seeing you hurts less than before. none of it was real for you. none of it matters now, it's time for a restart. rebirth.

autumn ended with the words, truth and pain. the love lust, it was all too much.

winter ended with you, the pain being too great for forgiveness that could not be passed.

spring ends without you, absent and lost to the fulfilled hope of the new world. confusion surrounds those who do not know. a senseless atmosphere full of stories and rumours.


	4. last summer

last summer, long days and short nights. spring shined bright, with touching warmth as a promise to the future. summer an extension of such, the world painted in heat and lightness. mornings air is soft, brushing against the earth with care and compassion.

the music is louder, matching the laughter of those who do think of you. golden is life, fair and seemingly eternal. the burning cracks of campfires in the nights, gatherings of satisfaction and friends. this is true love. unconditionally endless.

to look, what a waste. long frame slouched, hiding in plain sight, strong arms restricted in a tight shirt, wrap them around yourself. then the eyes, longing regretfully, the brightness dimed, the impossible colours faded. you take the counter, the store as a prison, keeping you from the coolness of the pool, and comfort of the ones who don't know. they say you choose isolation. they don't understand, and neither do you.

breathe. there is nothing left, past mistakes forgotten, new found confidence retrieved. move forward, avoid connections, avoid eyes filled with hungry dreams, pay and leave. freedom maintained, life progresses.

the phone rings unanswered, the door step becomes full. seeing you does nothing, it's too late. the experience. the taste, and the burning hunger of passion. it's dreadful to think you fell for your fabricated dream. the lips, your lips, with shallow breathes you try to take and with flawed love it's still not real, the dream is yours now.

you throw old hope "but what if it was more?" breathe. "we'll never know." leave. never look back. you didn't notice, losing the power held.

utumn ended with the words, truth and pain.

winter ended with you, the pain being too great.

spring ended without you, a senseless atmosphere full of stories and rumours.

summer ends the battle, dominating and golden. comfortable and finally home. the future is mystery, a journey to explore with infinite possibilities.


End file.
